futurefandomcom-20200229-history
45th to 51st Presidents of the United States (Ben's World)
''' '''45th US President - Donald J. Trump (R-NY) New York Businessman Donald Trump served as the 45th President of the United States from 2021 to 2025. '2016 Republican Primary' Donald Trump announced his campaign for President on June 16, 2015. Most mainstream news outlets didn't take his campaign seriously, even after he announced. He was one of the most controversial candidates in the field, with many accusing him of racism, xenophobia, homophobia, islamophobia, and sexism. He gained attention for his loud personality, making personal attacks against fellow candidates. Other candidates in the race included Florida Governor Jeb Bush, Texas Senator Ted Cruz, Florida Senator Marco Rubio, and Ohio Governor John Kasich. Donald Trump was seen as the winner in most of the early debates, and rose to first place in the polls. Trump won the primaries and caucuses in early states and Governor Jeb Bush dropped out after a disastous defeat in South Carolina. After Donald Trump became the presumptive nominee, Ted Cruz and John Kasich suspended their campaigns. Trump chose Indiana Governor Mike Pence as his running mate. '2016 General Election' Donald Trump won the 2016 General Election in a landslide against former Secretary of State Hillary Clinton and her running mate Virginia Senator Tim Kaine. Donald Trump won the swing states of Pensylvania, Michigan, Wisconsin, and Ohio, surpassing the 270 Electoral Votes needed to win the election however Hillary Clinton won the popular vote. This was the fifth time someone had won an election despite losing the popular vote. 'Presidency' Donald Trump was inaugurated as the 45th President of the United States of America on January 20th, 2017. Hillary Clinton attended the inauguration. Donald Trump was one of the most controversial Presidents in American history. His Muslim Ban policy was vetoed by the Supreme Court and many theories circulated that he has colluded with Russia to win the election. In 2019, Trump declared a state of emergency after Congress refused to provide funds for his border wall project. '2018 Midterms' The 2018 Midterm Elections were a disaster for Republicans. Democrats took back control of the house, although Republicans managed to hold on to the Senate. '2020 Election' Donald Trump lost the 2020 Presidential Election to Vermont Senator Bernie Sanders. He left office on January 20th 2021. His approval rating as he left office was 41 percent. '46th US President - Bernie Sanders (D-VT) ' Vermont Senator Bernie Sanders served as the 46th President of the United States of America from 2021 to 2025. '2020 Democratic Primary' Senator Bernie Sanders announced his second campaign for President on February 19, 2019 on Vermont Public Radio. He joined a crowded field of candidates vying for a chance to run against Republican President Donald Trump. Other candidates included Senator Elizabeth Warren, Senator Kamala Harris, Former Vice President Joe Biden, Congresswoman Tulsi Gabbard, Businessman Andrew Yang, Mayor Pete Buttigieg, and many others. Sanders did well in early states, tying with Senator Kamala Harris in Iowa and narrowly defeating Senator Elizabeth Warren in New Hampshire. Where Sanders did very well however, was in the south and midwest, where his economic populism resonated with working class voters. Some were worried that Sanders' ideas were too socialist, and some candidates tried to present more moderate alternatives to ideas like universal healthcare and student debt forgiveness. Most candidates dropped out before January 2020 and by the Iowa caucus, the only candidates still in the race were Senator Sanders, Senator Warren, Senator Harris, Vice President Biden, Mayor Buttigieg, and Andrew Yang. Yang and Buttigieg dropped out in mid March, endorsing Senators Sanders and Harris respectively. Vice President Biden suspended his campaign in late February after disastrous defeats in Iowa, New Hampshire, and Nevada. Senator Warren held on until April, when Sanders won the Hawaii Primary in a landslide. Warren suspended her campaign on April 5 and endorsed Sanders. By late April, Sanders and Harris were nearly tied. Both decided to focus on winning the New York primary. Senator Sanders, propelled by endorsements from Senator Kirsten Gillibrand and Congresswoman Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez, won the New York primary. That victory, as well as victories in Pennsylvania and Maryland, skyrocketed him into first place with a lead of 18 points in the polls. After failing to make a comeback in the May primaries, Senator Kamala Harris suspended her campaign and reluctantly endorsed Bernie Sanders, who was now the presumptive nominee. Establishment Democrats, terrified by the thought of a Bernie Sanders presidency, scrambled to find a way to stop him. However, Sanders had already won enough delegates that even without superdelegates, he would be the nominee. Bernie Sanders accepted the Democratic nomination for President on July 16, 2020 in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. He chose Senator and former opponent Elizabeth Warren as his running mate. '2020 Election' Senators Bernie Sanders and Elizabeth Warren defeated Incumbent President and Vice President Donald Trump and Mike Pence on November 8, 2020. Sanders flipped the states of Michigan, Wisconsin, Pennsylvania, Ohio, and North Carolina, as well as Nebraska's first congressional district. Sanders won total of 315 Electoral Votes to Trump's 223. He also won 55 percent of the popular vote. As well as the presidency, Democrats took control of the Senate and retained control of the House of Representatives. President Trump refused to concede and tweeted that the election was rigged. After recounts took place in Michigan, Wisconsin, Pennsylvania, and Ohio, Trump finally conceded the election on November 15, 2020, His tweet read "Senator Sanders has won the race and we must respect that. I have decided to give him my faith and I hope all of my supporters do too. Thank you for a wonderful four years." 'Presidency' Sanders was inaugurated as the 46th President of the United States on January 20th, 2020. President Trump refused to attend his inauguration. Elizabeth Warren became the first female Vice President. On his first day in office, Sanders rejoined the Paris Climate Accord and ended Trump's national emergency. Barbara Lee, the new Speaker of the House, called for a vote on the Green New Deal and Medicare for All. They both passed the House and Senate and Sanders signed them into law a week later. President Sanders closed the detention centres on the border and ending the border project. After a vote in congress, all student loan debt was forgiven. Sanders made a constitutional amendment overturning Citizens United, banning corporate funding of political campaigns. '2024 Election' President Sanders announced he would not be running for a second term on May 18, 2023. Vice President Warren also said she was not running for President in the 2024 election. Sanders and Warren both endorsed Secretary of State Tulsi Gabbard, who went on to win the Democratic Nomination and defeat Republicans Ted Cruz and Jeb Bush. President Sanders' approval rating at the end of his term was 77 percent. '47th US President - Tulsi Gabbard (D-HI) ' Secretary of State Tulsi Gabbard served as the 47th President of the United States from 2025 to 2033. '2024 Democratic Primary' Secretary Tulsi Gabbard announced her campaign for President during a speech in Honolulu. She was the frontrunner in most polls, propelled by endorsements from President Sanders and Vice President Warren. Establishment Democrats were terrified that if Gabbard became President, she would continue the work of President Sanders for four more years. They recruited New Jersey Senator Cory Booker to run against Tulsi Gabbard. Gabbard had the Sanders Administration on her side, while Booker had the backing of Corporate Media and Establishment Democrats. Secretary Gabbard took credit for the Sanders Administration Foreign Policy decisions, including bring the troops home from the Middle East and Afghanistan and closing all overseas US millitary bases. She also took credit for the release of whistleblower Julian Assange. Despite having the backing of Establishment Democrats, Senator Booker lost to Tulsi Gabbard in a landslide. Secretary Gabbard accepted the Democratic Nomination on July 18, 2024 in Seattle, Washington. She chose Press Secretary Nina Turner as her running mate. '2024 Election' Secretaries Gabbard and Turner won a landslide victory over the Republican ticket of Texas Governor Ted Cruz and former Florida Governor Jeb Bush on November 8, 2024, winning every state except for Idaho, Utah, Wyoming, Arkansaw, Louisiana, Mississippi, Alabama, Tennessee, and Kentucky. She won 475 Electoral Votes. Gabbard also won 82 percent of the popular vote. Governor Cruz conceded at 1:14 AM on November 9, 2025. He thanked his supporters and said he looked forward to working with Secretary Gabbard. 'First Term' Tulsi Gabbard was inaugurated as the 47th President of the United States of America on January 21, 2024. Gabbard was the first female and second non-white President in American history. President Gabbard mainly continued the work of Bernie Sanders. She passed the College for All act and implemented Universal Basic Income, at the request of Secretary of Labour Andrew Yang. World War III On September 23, 2025 the DPRK launched ICBMs with Nuclear Warheads attached aiming for Seoul, Tokyo, Honolulu, and Anchorage. Almost 2 million people died. President Gabbard had no choice but to declare war on the DPRK. The Third World War officially began when North Korea, China, Russia, and Iran declared war on the United States, they were dubbed "The Eastern Allies". Iranian forces invade the Persian Gulf, beginning a navy battle with Saudi Arabia. NATO forces rushed to invade Iraq and pushed Iranian forces back into their territory. On March 3, 2026, NATO forces along with their Arab allies began a three pronged invasion of Iran, with naval forces from the UAE invading the osuth of the county, and land forces invading from Iraq and from the Caucuses. After months of fighting, Iran surrendered on June 14, 2026. Two days after Iran surrendered, Russia launched nuclear missiles at Paris, London, Berlin, Brussels, and Warsaw. The missiles bound for London and Paris were shot down by NATO's missile defence system, but Berlin, Brussels, and Warsaw were hit. Millions died. France retaliated by launching missiles of their own at St. Petersburg, but President Gabbard and Prime Minister Corbyn refused to use nuclear weapons. NATO forces arrived at the Korean Peninsula in July 2026, and NATO/Japanese/Korean forces began the invasion of the DPRK. Chinese troops rushed to defend their North Korean allies. With China focused on Korea, Indian forces invaded the Himalayas in August 2026, took over Nepal and Bhutan. American backed Tibetan, Mongolian, and Cantonese rebel groups declared independence from China. NATO forces in Europe began a well coordinated invasion of Russia on September 23, 2026, exactly one year after North Korea launched the missiles that began the war. Troops from the Baltics pushed into St. Petersburg, as troops from Poland took Kaliningrad, and forces from Eastern Europe and the Caucasus Mountains pushed into Moscow. After months of fighting, Chinese forces retreated and North Korea surrendered on November 3, 2026. Kim Jong-Un commited suicide two days later. After almost four months of fighting, Vladimir Putin surrendered to NATO. He met with President Gabbard in neutral Switzerland to discuss peace in mid-January. Siberia declared independence on January 30th, 2027. Cantonese, Tibetan, and Mongolian rebels defeated Chinese forces in their territories in February 2027. NATO forces invaded China through Korea and the South China Sea in March. Taiwan officially entered the war on the side of NATO in early April, and helped Cantonese rebels push north. After months of hard fighting, Beijing fell into NATO control. Xi Jinping surrendered and the Third World War came to an end. Casualties of the entire war numbered in the tens of millions. '2028 Democratic Primary' President Gabbard had an approval rating of 81 percent at the end of her first term, but there were still some in the Democratic Party who didn't like her. Minnesota Senator Amy Klobuchar announced her campaign for President on March 4, 2027 and gained support from many conservative Democrats, however Gabbard still remained in first place with a lead of 20 percent in the polls. President Gabbard defeated Senator Klobuchar in Iowa and South Carolina, and Klobuchar won New Hampshire. Gabbard stayed in first place, but Senator Klobuchar was rising fast. During a debate in March, Gabbard attacked Klobuchar for her record on foreign policy. She said that Klobuchar supported the use of nuclear weapons in WW3 which would have killed millions of innocent lives. After this, Senator Klobuchar fell in the polls, and Gabbard easily won the nomination. '2028 Election' President Gabbard easily defeated the Republican ticket of North Carolina Senator Nikki Haley and Secretary Kevin McAleenan and won a second term. She won a landslide victory even larger than her last one, with 494 Electoral Votes to Haley's 44. '2nd Term' President Gabbard was sworn for a second term on January 22, 2029. Gabbard's second term was mainly spent cleaning up the aftermath of the Third World War. She left office with an approval rating of 80 percent. '48th US President - John Kasich (R-OH) ' Ohio Governor John Kasich served as the 48th President of the United States of America from 2033 to 2037. '2032 Republican Primaries' Governor John Kasich announced his candidacy for President on January 29, 2031 in Columbus, Ohio. His main opponent was Florida Senator Marco Rubio, and the two debated more then 20 times. Kasich led in the polls and won the early states of Iowa, New Hampshire, and South Carolina. Rubio won other states however, and the two were tied in delegate count. Kasich decided to focus on winning the state of New Mexico. After the results were announced, it looked like a tie and both campaigns called for a recount. After a week, the results came through, showing that John Kasich had won the primary. Kasich accepted the Republican Nomination on July 13, 2032 and Senator Rubio endorsed him. Kasich, as an attempt at pary unity, nominated Rubio as his running mate. '2032 Election' Governor Kasich won a very narrow victory over the Democratic ticket Texas Senator Beto O'Rourke and Indiana Governor Pete Buttigieg. Kasich won 271 Electoral Votes to O'Rourke's 267 and he lost the popular vote by 4 percent. 'Presidency' John Kasich was inaugurated as the 48th President of the United States of America on January 20, 2033. Beto O'Rourke didn't attend his inauguration. 'Assasination Attempt' On March 14, 2033, President Kasich was stabbed three times while giving a speech in Detroit. The attacker was Denis Latigo, a Democratic anarchist. Latigo had snuck a knife into the stadium and while President Kasich was speaking, Latigo ran up to onto the stage and stabbed Kasich. Latigo was shot and killed by secret service agents, and President Kasich was rushed to the hospital. Kasich survived, but he lost the abiltity to use his legs and became the second President to use a wheelchair while in office. '2036 Election' President Kasich lost the 2036 Presidential Election to the Democratic Ticket of New York Senator Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez and Michigan Governor Rashida Tlaib. He left office on January 21, 2037 with an apporval rating of 44 percent. '49th US President - Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez (D-NY) ' New York Senator Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez served as the 49th President of the United States of America. '2036 Democratic Primary' Senator Ocasio-Cortez announced her candidacy for President on February 13, 2019 in New York City. She rose to the top in the polls, with a lead of 5 percent over former Secretary of Housing and Urban Development Julian Castro and California Senator Eric Swalwell. Senator Ocasio-Cortez won the states of Iowa, New Hampshire, and South Carolina, while Secretary Castro won Texas and Florida, and Senator Swalwell won California and Nevada. Ocasio-Cortez and Castro battled for several months, but Alexandria finally won. Secretary Castro endorsed Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez on June 25, 2036. Senator Ocasio-Cortez accepted the Democratic Nomination on July 15, 2036. She chose Michigan Governor Rashida Tlaib as her running mate. '2036 Election' Senator Ocasio-Cortez defeated Republican incumbents John Kasich and Marco Rubio in a landslide. She won 428 Electoral Votes to Kasich's 110. The Demcrats also won 80 percent of the popular vote and took back the House of Representatics. '1st Term' Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez and Rashida Tlaib were sworn in as the 49th President and 51st Vice President of the United States on January 19, 2037. President Kasich attended her inauguration. President Ocasio-Cortez focused mainly on combatting climate change. She pushed to faze out fossil fuels by 2050 and incentivised companies to build electric cars. At a summit in Ottawa, President Ocasio-Cortez and Prime Minister Benjamin Pickles of Canada, and Prime Minister Greta Thunberg of Sweden signed the US-Canada-Sweden Climate Action Treaty, with the two countries pledging to work together on climate issues. Ocasio-Cortez had an approval rating of 76 percent at the end of her first term. '2040 Election' Incumbents Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez and Rashida Tlaib easily defeated the Republican ticket of Missouri Governor Josh Hawley and Texas Congressman Ben Milton. President Ocasio-Cortez won 397 Electoral Votes and 78 percent of the popular vote. Democrats retained control of the Senate but lost the House of Representatives. '2nd Term' President Ocasio-Cortez was sworn in for a second term on January 19, 2041. Category:Ben's World